Never Got Over You
by AddictedxWriter
Summary: The story is litterally something I experienced in an rpg.I changed it a little tho.Chapter will come next week[ friday to be exact]


**Main Characters:**Craig,Manny,Paige,Spinner and Abbynew girl

**Main Couples:**Cranny,Spanny,Spaige,CrabbyYou'll see who.

**Disclaimer:**I Do not own any of the Degrassi characters nor will this be seen on The-N.This is something that happend in an rpg,wich is still going for almost a year now,and I tought it would be good story.And also.i know that the chapters might be long,but I wrote them down on paper during the week so don't blame me.

**When?:**During Season6/Slightly at the beginning.

**Bold:**chapter names.

_Italic:_Toughts

-------

**Preview**:...She saw him walking towards his locker talking to Spinner.How could it be that she was still so in love with him?She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder."Not easy letting go of the guy you love with all your heart,huh?"the voice said...

-------

**Chapter 1:**A New Beginning.(Pretty much all about Cranny)

Manny got up after a long night of celebrating the last day of summer vacation.She got out of bed and walked towards her closet.

"hmmm..What am I going to wear today?"She asked herself holding up some shirts and jeans.

After looking in her closet for ten minutes,she finally found the perfect outfit.

"Just Perfect!"She said walking into the bathroom.Quickly she jumped into the shower,got out about five minutes later and put on her clothes,then she put on her makeup and looked in the mirror.

She was wearing her blue bubblegum t-shirt and a washed of jeans.Manny grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Mom!Dad!I'm going to school!"She yelled,then walked out of the house.

After a long while walking she arrived at school.She walked up the stairs,like she did everytime and walked in school.

She stopped for a minute when she saw al new faces,then walks trough the hallway,looking for her locker.A half an hour later she finally found her locker.

"About time"She said to herself while entering the code and put her books in her locker.

"Hey Manny."She heard a familiar voice say behind her.She turned around and saw Craig.

"Oh..Hey Craig"She said somewhat smiling,closing her locker.

"How was summer?"She asked him walking next to him,holding her bag on her shoulder.Craig smiled and was happy he asked him about it.

"Summer was pretty good.Missed everyone from Toronto though.How was yours?"he asked her walking next to her.

"Summer was awesome.Hung out with Mia alott,missed Toronto."She didn't want to say she him.No.that would sound weird. After all,She broke up with him last year.

"That's good"he said smiling as they walked outside and sat down on a bench.Manny sat down infront of him smiling.

"Yeah..it is"She laughed putting her bag next to her.

"So...met any new girls yet?"she looked at him curiously hoping he didn't.

"Nope,None,nadda.."He said laughing"How about you?well..guys i mean"He laughed feeling somehow stupid.Manny laughed and shaked her head."Nope..no guys...So far"she added to it laughing.Craig laughed and put his arms on the table.

"So...here we are again...between all the new kids."he said laughing and looking around,then at Manny who smiled.

"Yep...I feel old now."She said laughing."I mean..most of them are oldr then me,but alott are younger then me and I've been here longer then them."She laughed drinking of her water that she took out of her bag.She still had a bad headache from the party last night and put her hand on her forehead.Craig looked worried at her.

"Manny,are you okay?" he asked her still looking worried.She looked down at the table still having her hand on her forehead,then she looked at him.

"Oh..Yeah..I'm fine..just thinking of some things"She didn't want to tell him it was their memories together what she was thinking of. No!I'm not,I miss you,I miss us she tought to herself.Craig kept looking worried at her and put his hand on her hand.

"Well...if you ever need to talk,I'm here for you" he said smiling.Manny looked at his hand on her hand and nodded.

"Thanks Craig" she said not looking at him.

She coulden't look at him or her heart started to pound faster.Craig on the other hand felt really happy to be around Manny again.He had been missing her during the summer,even after she broke up with him.

"umm..I got to go,Sorry" Manny said after she got up,she took her bag and walked away.she felt sorry for dumping him,she coulden't face him any longer without regrets.

"Manny!What's wrong?"Craig yelled after getting up and running after her.Manny turned around having tears in her eyes,She looked at Craig and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Craig..."was all she could say before he pulled her i for a hug.She started to cry harder while he hugged her.

"Manny.what's wrong?" He whispered.

"I-I'm sorry"She snobbed."I'm sorry for last year and i'm sorry for everything"She kept crying and let him go."I'm Sorry" she said again before running towards the bathroom.

Craig watched her run away,he knew what she ment with last year,but he didn't care about last year,all he cared about was this year and the feelings he still had for Manny.He ran after her asking everyone where she is.Nobody knew.After ten minutes asking and looking he tought of the bathroom.then he walked in looking under the doors,nothing.

"Manny!I know you're in here.Please come out" he said while sitting down on the floor.

"Why?" she snobbed taking a piece of toilet paper and dried her tears.

"Just come out,please" he said keeping his eyes focussed on the doors.

He got up when a door opened,there she was still whiping his tears away?

"Manny,don't worry about last year" he said putting one hand on her shoulder using the other to whipe away her tears.Manny looked at him,she coulden't believe he risked detention by walking in the girls bathroom.

"Craig.."she started but Craig interupted her."Manny,I still love you,even if you dumped me last year."She didn't believe what she heard.

"But...I-I tought you hated me..."she looked at him.

"I could never hate you Manny,Never" she smiled a bit when he smiled,then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.Manny looked at him " I love you,Craig" she whispered.

"I love you too,Manny" he whispered back and kissed her on the cheek.Manny took his hand and walked out of the bathroom with him.

Everybody looked at Manny and Craig.Ever since they broke up nothing wass the same,you could always find Manny with Craig next to her and Craig with Manny,but when they broke uo there wasen't any manny with Craig nor Craig with Manny.Just Manny and Emma and Craig and Spinner.

Manny looked around and out of nowhere she kissed him on the lips.Everybody looked at them and started to clap after Jt and Emma began to clap.

----

next chapter you'll know more about Abby.


End file.
